Containers used to hold compositions can perform various functions beyond that of simply housing the composition. For example, containers can be sized to dispense a specified dosage of the composition, as well as to assist in the application of the composition to a target area.
For example, in the context of medications used to treat anal ailments such as hemorrhoids, anal fissures, pruritis ani and similar conditions of the anal area (collectively, “hemorrhoids”), current packaging and application methods of compositions have generally been large, re-useable, bulky tubes accompanied by screw-on, multiple use applicators. See, for example, the applicator disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,166 to Davidov. Treatments employing this historic methodology have generally resulted in unpleasant and inconvenient incidents for patients and potentially ineffective treatments. The unpleasant incidents include leaky and messy tubes containing the pharmaceutical compound and leaky and dirty applicators resulting from repeated use. Another inconvenience arises from the absolute necessity, for sanitary purposes, of thoroughly cleaning and drying a multiple use applicator after each treatment. Further, since the pharmaceutical is being dispensed from a large, multiple use tube, the potential for a patient to under or over-medicate his or herself exists because dosing amounts cannot be ascertained accurately.
It is therefore desirable to provide a dispenser and method for dispensing a composition that are sanitary, convenient to use, and provide accurate dosage amounts.